baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubén Sierra
Rubén Angel Sierra García (born October 6, 1965 in Rio Piedras, Puerto Rico) is a former Major League Baseball outfielder. Sierra also goes by the nicknames El Caballo and El Indio. In a 20-season career, Sierra has played for the Texas Rangers (1986-92, 2000-01, 2003), Oakland Athletics (1992-95), New York Yankees (1995-96, 2003-05), Detroit Tigers (1996), Cincinnati Reds (1997), Toronto Blue Jays (1997), Chicago White Sox (1998), Seattle Mariners (2002), Minnesota Twins (2006). Sierra graduated from Liceo Interamericano Castro High School in Puerto Rico in 1983, where he played baseball, basketball and volleyball. MLB career In November 1985, the Texas Rangers signed 20-year old Sierra out of Puerto Rico. Sierra made his major league debut on June 1, 1986 as an outfielder and hit a home run in just his second MLB at bat becoming the first Texas Rangers player to accomplish this feat. http://newyork.mets.mlb.com/team/player_career.jsp?player_id=122218&y=1986 Sierra had a decent rookie year hitting .264 with 16 home runs and 55 RBIs. He went on to have 3 years with 100+ RBIs with the Rangers. In August 1992, the Rangers traded Sierra to the Oakland Athletics for José Canseco. He later played more years with the Rangers and A's. In 1995, the A's traded Sierra to the New York Yankees for Danny Tartabull. After helping the Yankees reach the playoffs for the first time in 14 years in 1995, Sierra was traded to the Detroit Tigers for Cecil Fielder. Sierra was considered a journeyman because of playing for numerous teams during the late-1990s, including the Reds, Blue Jays, White Sox, Mets, and Indians. In 2003, during Sierra's third stint with the Rangers, he was traded back to the Yankees, who were looking for a power-hitter off the bench. Sierra was an important part of the 2004 Yankees, a team that hit over 240 home runs. Sierra himself slugged 17 of those homers as the usual designated hitter. In Game 4 of the 2004 American League Division Series, with the Yankees down to the Minnesota Twins 5-2, Sierra hit a 3-run home run to tie the game at 5-5 off of reliever Juan Rincón. His clutch home run helped the Yankees rally to win the game and the series. Sierra had an injury plagued 2005 season and was let go by the Yankees. In 2006, Sierra signed a minor league contract with the Minnesota Twins, but was released on July 10. In August, Sierra was offered a chance to sign on with the New York Mets for the September run and playoffs. However, due to family issues (illness to his mother), he opted not to play again in 2006. In January 2007, Sierra signed a minor league contract with the Mets, who invited him to Spring Training. However, on March 20, he requested, and was granted, his release by the team after being reassigned the previous Thursdayhttp://bats.blogs.nytimes.com/2007/03/20/sierra-released-sanchez-on-the-mend/. See also *Top 500 home run hitters of all time *List of major league players with 2,000 hits *List of AL Silver Slugger Winners at Outfield * List of Major League Baseball players with 400 doubles * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI * List of Major League Baseball RBI champions * List of Major League Baseball triples champions References External links * Ruben Sierra's bio from MLB website * *Baseball Library - biography and accomplishments *ESPN profile and daily update *Ruben Sierra still feels "like a superstar" (Minnesota Public Radio). *Twins waive Veteran OF Sierra. *No Deal Between the Mets and Sierra. *Mets Discuss Minor League Deal with Sierra. Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Puerto Ricans of African descent Category:American League All-Stars Category:American League RBI champions Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Major League Baseball designated hitters Category:Major League Baseball left fielders Category:Major League Baseball right fielders Category:Minnesota Twins players Category:New York Yankees players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:Major League Baseball players from Puerto Rico Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:Texas Rangers players Category:Toronto Blue Jays players Category:Tulsa Drillers players Category:Left Fielders Category:Right Fielders Category:Outfielders Category:Players